<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>emotions are interesting by nxgitoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889996">emotions are interesting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxgitoes/pseuds/nxgitoes'>nxgitoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Ikusaba Mukuro, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Despair Enoshima Junko, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), During Canon, F/M, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Is Bad At Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, POV Kamukura Izuru, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxgitoes/pseuds/nxgitoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kamukura has all the talents ever, being able to feel and have empathy shouldn't be a hassle for them.</p><p>Yet, they have never experienced emotions, something a human would usually be capable of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>emotions are interesting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello 👋 </p><p>this is mostly a writing practice, but i really think kamukura's character is complicated and hard to write, so if you feel there are any mistakes, let me know :DD</p><p>almost as complicated as me tho 👀 i dont have an actual personality-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The Kamukura Project.</em>
</p><p>It was a project that foretold the fate of this society. It was a project that rendered the impossible. . . specifically possible.</p><p>When a reserve course student, was given the opportunities to become not just a talented individual, but the most gifted individual, who could frankly reject such a promising shot?</p><p>
  <b>Certainly not Hinata Hajime.</b>
</p><p>That was how Kamukura Izuru was born, and Hajime was no more. The student came into this, knowing what he would get out of it, and along with that, his identity got altogether deleted.</p><p>Long raven hair filled in over the past short, spiky brunette hair. A black suit replaced the school attire that the reserve course student usually sported. Crimson, red eyes were brought out on top of the past olive-green pigment. No traces of Hinata existed, left with only an empty shell of talents.</p><p>Despite them having all talents of the world, there was one special quality of being a human they have ever gotten to experience. An emotion. </p><p>To say the least, Kamukura thought their life to be boring. When somebody has all the talents to ever exist, life is never intriguing. <em>Except for emotions.</em> Emotions were fascinating, unexpected, and vaguely, unpredictable. For sure, they could predict what everyone is feeling, but that's only because of the artificial talent given to them. However, if Kamukura were to experience an emotion, that could give rise to something more natural and yet, humanlike.</p><p>
  <b>Was Kamukura such a thing? </b>
</p><p>Upon creation, they were told that their title was, '<em>The Ultimate Hope' </em>and that they possessed every possible talent.</p><p>Anyone else would be thrilled to learn such positive news.</p><p>After a few minutes though, they shortly grew to realize that having every single talent existing was not indeed, fun. It was, in fact, dull. Such things as talent only <em>bored </em>them.</p><p>Kamukura reacted swiftly to every punch they threw at them, without even as much as a second thought. They were tested on every imaginable subject.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Anthropology, entomology, philosophy, psychology, xenology, and several other topics...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>It's not tiring, but it is very repetitive. Always the identical cycle of doing things, where they can't anticipate anything else other than a sign of recognition like, "Good job!" or "Well done!"</p><p>
  <em>So boring.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was what they predicted, yet again. Hope's Peak Academy goes to the next step, which meant locking up the Ultimate Hope in a murky room with nothing but an uncomfortable mattress.</p><p>There was certainly no point in the mattress since somebody like Kamukura didn't need sleep as much as the average person did.</p><p>What was the point of creating the Ultimate Hope if they would only lock them up?</p><p>Access was only granted to those who were trustees of Hope's Peak Academy, and with every single skill in the world, Kamukura predicted that soon enough, somebody would attempt to break in. Considering that such thing as the Ultimate Hope was manufactured by Hope's Peak, there was no adequate manner that one other individual knew about the Kamukura Project.</p><p>They were right.</p><p>Predictable.</p><p>
  <em>Enoshima Junko, the Ultimate Fashionista aka the Ultimate Despair. A complete opposite of their supposed talent.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ikusaba Mukuro, the Ultimate Soldier aka also the Ultimate Despair. Even though she's Ultimate Despair too, she appears to be a tedious asset, unlike the other girl.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both are 19 years old. Twins, it appears.</em>
</p><p>When Enoshima charged at them, they dodged it effortlessly and flung her to the floor below them, digging their black dress shoes amidst her face.</p><p>Mukuro crashed into the wall behind them along that. It was all too predictable and so plainly, foolish to be going against a being with all the talents in the world.</p><p>
  <em>Exceedingly boring.</em>
</p><p>Junko was knocked out, but Mukuro wasn't, perhaps just lying on the ground. So they told her, "I will be waiting for Enoshima."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few days passed before Enoshima arrived along their space to discharge them, saying how Kamukura will behold despair and understand that it's more exhilarating than hope.</p><p>A killing game -- How ridiculous and utterly boring.</p><p>They watched as the whole Hope's Peak Student Council partook in Enoshima's preposterous murder fiasco, eliminating each other until the last body hit the floor, impaled by his own chainsaw.</p><p>The blood splattered and showered the room, adding onto the rest of the guts that were in view.</p><p>They got cut though as a bullet grazed their cheek, a fraction of blood pouring down the gauge. When they glanced back up at the camera, where Enoshima and Ikusaba were surely watching, they felt boredom again.</p><p>Enoshima was <em>boring</em>. Ikusaba was <em>boring</em>. Hope's Peak was <em>boring. </em></p><p>
  <em>Everything was so, so boring. </em>
</p><p>Kamukura sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Against Kamukura's will, they were propelled into the life of despair, yet remorse was unseen. Do humans usually feel detached at the idea of death?</p><p>Maybe, Kamukura wasn't a natural human. Their original identity was Hinata Hajime, someone who was full of the concept dubbed as emotions. He endured feelings of sorrow, hatred, joy, and all these other sensations that Kamukura was unable to perceive.</p><p>They would say they felt jealous, if only they knew what jealousy felt like. It was a foreign emotion to the long-haired being, therefore Kamukura was not normal.</p><p>They already were aware of that.</p><p>As of currently, Enoshima and her accumulating group of Ultimate Despairs were on the task of transforming Class 77 into Remnants of Despair. Kamukura certainly thought it was boring. . .</p><p>Class 77, as Kamukura knew, was a class of Ultimates with sixteen students. Technically, Enoshima is intending on switching all of the classes, but Class 77 was her first priority since a girl from the class named Tsumiki Mikan was already on her knees in front of Enoshima.</p><p>How is she going to accomplish this? By a brainwashing video, by none other than Enoshima Junko herself. Dreadfully, the blonde girl manipulated Mitarai Ryota into sharing his animation-producing strategies, resulting in this video.</p><p>It was all boring to Kamukura, and they wandered away, mumbling to themself, "How <em>boring</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student. Is about 17 years old. He's within Class 77, and his talent varies between good luck and bad luck.</em>
</p><p>Kamukura has heard quite a few things about the boy, and from what they discern, he is moderately unstable despite the peaceful portrayal. He was obsessed with the belief of hope overcoming despair, and there stood, Kamukura at the door, watching it all.</p><p>They took a few steps into the room, inaudible to most human ears, but it hardly surprised Kamukura when Komaeda spun on his heels, the gun barrel aimed at them with an unsteady hand.</p><p>"<em>Who are you?</em>" Komaeda's eyes seemed to take in the sight of their lengthy and incredibly dark hair, skimming the ground lightly. And their <em>oddly</em> red-pigmented eyes.</p><p>The Ultimate Hope wasn't worried though, even though a gun was pointed to their head. With Komaeda's luck, things will probably not go his way.</p><p>Their eyes scanned the room once again, to see another girl. A familiar girl.</p><p>
  <em>Nanami Chiaki, the Ultimate Gamer. Also within Class 77 and 17 years old.</em>
</p><p>An unusual thumping began at the bottom of their chest, almost uncomfortable. It started right after seeing this girl. She had pink hair that curled at her shoulders, a hairpin, and the same school uniform as the white-haired boy. What was so different about her that reduced them to this odd feeling?</p><p>They tried to register where they've seen this girl before, but nothing emerged from the digging in their mind.</p><p>The boy pressed the trigger. Yet, the only predicament that occurred was a clicking sound that inferred his plan was unsuccessful.</p><p>"Why does it got to jam?" Komaeda whispered to himself, before closing his eyes in frustration. They seized that moment and rushed to his side, distracting him as Kamukura reached out and snatched the gun away from his hands.</p><p>"<em><b>Good luck</b></em>, you say? Well, I have that too." Kamukura says monotone, gliding behind him and instead, directing the gun at him. The lucky student was too in awe to do anything except witness it all unravel.</p><p>They shot at him, and it penetrated through his clothing before he fell to the ground. Kamukura distantly heard the girl from before scream, "Komaeda! No!"</p><p>Nanami hurried to his side, dropping to her knees and supporting him with her arm, but Komaeda was paying no mind to her.</p><p>The remnant could distinguish the stare of astonishment and passion in his eyes, a rosy flush on his cheeks; he outstretches his hand towards Kamukura, before plunging into unconsciousness.</p><p>As this was ensuing, Nanami seemed to notice that the student handbook of Komaeda's had a bullet-shaped imprint.</p><p>She let out a sigh of relief, and Kamukura took their time to speak, "Luck favors him." Nanami's head whirls to face them, and she releases a gasp.</p><p>Almost as if she was soaking up what was occurring, she studied them for an extended period, and her eyebrows furrow.</p><p>"Hinata-kun?"</p><p>
  <em>I am not Hinata anymore.</em>
</p><p>"Is that <em>you</em>..?"</p><p>
  <em>I will never be Hinata Hajime ever again.</em>
</p><p>"Are you Hinata-kun?"</p><p>
  <em>You will never have your Hinata back. I'm sorry.</em>
</p><p>Kamukura didn't know if they have ever felt any sympathy, but a sinking feeling nearly overtook them.</p><p>"Who are you?" They repeat the boy's words to her, and Nanami flinches as if shocked.</p><p>She turns away, feeling a speck of despair. The long-haired being barely noticed the pinch in their nerves. <em>Did Hinata leave this girl in despair and never give her a proper goodbye?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nanami Chiaki, the class representative of Class 77, all adored her. She was the one that Enoshima decided, would circulate the most despair within the class.</p><p>Although, Kamukura was none other than uptight about this. Nanami was thrown into a deadly maze that was full of outbreaks, left to find her way out, along with the entire class gaping with pure terror.</p><p>There would be absolutely no escape for her because Enoshima was unrelenting. The despairful girl didn't hold an ounce of empathy or consideration for others.</p><p>Soon enough, the whole class fell into the hole of repulsing despair. The class representative, now close to death and bleeding out from crucial impalement from pointed spears. </p><p>Kamukura slowly made their way over to the body, staring as Nanami tries to heave herself up, betrayed by her shaky arms. She drops back onto her knees, laying flat on the floor as the blood started to surround her further. The tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill. They paused, acknowledging that there was no freeing the girl from her demise.</p><p>"Hinata-kun," Her voice had broken halfway into saying the name, grasping onto the floor desperately and failing to. She only slipped and tumbled back into the ground, crimson beginning to soil her clothing.</p><p>Yet, the girl continued with her attempt to rise to her feet, as if the vital injuries would magically evaporate into thin air.</p><p>Kamukura confirmed she had devotion. It was a bit bizarre in such a situation to maintain courage, but what did that make them?</p><p>"I-I need... to get to m-my classmates," Nanami could only pant, huffing and being at least capable enough to gaze at their dress shoes.</p><p>"You still think of them in your situation?" Kamukura asked clearly. That would just make her a greater idiot after all.</p><p>"Yes," She shook on her knees, sliding slightly before groaning, "I love them. My classmates are my family..."</p><p>The gamer girl's eyes glinted loyalty and commitment, vowing to protect her classmates with all her life. Not even Kamukura could save her though, and they felt a knot grow at the bottom of their chest, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>Her attempts at lifting herself failed as the blood ended up scattering further, the pool developing to be a bloodbath.</p><p>"I d-don't want to d-die!" Nanami cries out helplessly, her tears rolling down her cheeks like resin, shimmering -- Exquisite yet painful tears.</p><p>
  <em>Namami Chiaki</em>
  <em>, </em>
  <em>
    <b>a victim of Enoshima's murderous crimes</b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>, </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>was no different than the rest of the despair's victims, but nonetheless, had the most impact on them. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>They felt a heaviness on their shoulders, and rocks seemed to be weighing them down rarely. Despite not knowing her, they still felt... such connection to her. Why is that?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Her last words came out broken but crystal clear to Kamukura, "I still want... <em>to play g-games with y-you...</em>" Nanami's shoulders eased and her body finally gave life as she crumbled, and Kamukura proclaimed to themself that she has departed.</p><p>They sat still for a moment, almost as if in disbelief. The next instant, the class representative was at their feet in a pool of her own blood.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.</p><p>Their sight landed on a hairpin that was drenched in the pool of blood, and Kamukura slowly crouched to pick it up with caution.</p><p>Not even thinking twice, an instinctive thought came to their head, '<em>Gala Omega.' </em>Kamukura had every single talent in the world, and <em>yes, </em>the Ultimate Gamer was apart of their many talents, but they didn't comprehend why those two words provoked an intense engulfing response within them.</p><p>Once they stared at the hairpin in their hands, they detected their eyesight growing abnormally blurry and guided an uncertain hand to their cheeks. Pulling a hand back to view, Kamukura's eyebrows shot up in alarm. What they didn't expect to see was tears, as only humans could have this ability.</p><p>
  <em>Kamukura? The Ultimate Hope crying? </em>
</p><p>They shifted their fuzzy eyes back to the corpse below them before tucking the Gala Omega hairpin humanely away into a safe haven. Some may say that they had subjective feelings towards the gamer, but Kamukura couldn't acquire doubt in their mind.</p><p>
  <em>Was Kamukura human after all? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was Hope's Peak incorrect about Kamukura not being capable of feeling?</em>
</p><p>Even with all their talents, they couldn't resolve the concerns in their mind.</p><p>The only words Kamukura thought afterward was:</p><p>
  <em>Emotions are interesting...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok now to sleep 😴😴</p><p>if you read through to the end, you are special in my heart 😢</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>